Pokemon Alola Adventure
by Superstar 112
Summary: Welcome to the Alola Region, where you can go on several islands and meet new people and Pokemon alike. Join Adam Jason, along with his friends, journeying across the Alola Region and complete the Island Challenges and become the Alolan Champion. Ship: OC/Lillie & OC/Hau
1. Intro - Starting a New Life in Alola

**Hello, everyone! It's me again! But this time with a different fic. So, as I begin working, I noticed there isn't a good story on this one, so, as a fellow fanfiction type writer, I have started to create another fic that involves my favorite video game: Pokemon. And the game for this story is one of the new games of today, Pokemon Sun and Moon. I was planning keep on working with the others but after seeing and playing the game, I've decided to make this one. Okay, so enjoy reading this new story and tell me what you think. Ok! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Intro - Starting a New Life in Alola!**

Today was a simple and peaceful here in the region of Kanto. Full of greens, numerous lands and various cities and towns alike. But nothing is gonna be like this, just like the other trainers that leave their homes and travel around Kanto to compete in a regional championship. Nope. This one is different… as I started a journey in a new and different region call 'Alola'.

It all started yesterday back in Pallet Town in Kanto where I was reading a big guide book on the Alola Region while sitting on my chair and near my desk where my PC was there. As I continued reading, I heard a 'beep' on my computer where I see a Video Call icon blinking, meaning I got a video call from someone. I looked and moved the mouse to the icon, and, once clicked, a screen message popped up, saying: _You have a message from the Alola Region's own Professor Kukui._

That's where it got me surprised. I got a call from the Alola Region's Professor Kukui, who I read from the guide so far, is the Professor and researcher of the Alola Region. On his research, he studies Pokemon moves, attacks and abilities (well mostly attacks). I don't know why but his research on Pokemon moves seems kinda interesting but it's a bit edgy for someone like him to do that.

But, putting that aside, I clicked on the 'OK' button and a video screen popped up. The screen was a little blurry, but the blurry, but thee blur faded away shortly as I see a familiar face appear on screen. Who is that man on screen? Why, it's the Alola Region's Pokemon Professor, Professor Kukui.

"Hang on, now. Gimme just a sec…" The professor said, while adjusting a small camera, outside of the screen where he is. "Hey there! Good afternoon!" Kukui greeted as he waved his hand at the screen, knowing that he's waving at me. "So the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola!" Then a map of Alola ha appear on screen on the left corner . "Alola is a region that is made up of several different islands." He stated. "That could be the reason the region is check full of nothin' but rare Pokemon, yeah!"

He's right about that. Like most region, the Alola Region is filled with Pokemon that are never been seen in my region or any other, making them like super rare Pokemon. So, most likely, there's gonna be a lot rare Pokemon in Alola.

"There's no storage of cool Pokemon out there in Alola, either!" Kukui continues. Then he pulls out a Pokeball in his hand. "Such mysterious creatures!" With that said, he throw the Pokeball in the air and the ball popped opened as a bright light appears out of it, revealing some kind of dog-like Pokemon appearing in front of him. "You find'em all over. In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea…" He said, as his pokemon sniffs around and about. "Here in Alola we love our Pokemon, and we depend on them heaps, too." Then, holds on to him as he continues to speak, "Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers!" Kukui turned to his Pokemon as he spoke to it. "Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm done talkin' to play?!"

"Roff!" The puppy Pokemon, now called Rockruff, barked in understanding as it climbed off while Professor Kukui stood back at the screen. "All right, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody! So which photo should I use for your Trainer Passport?"

So, just like that, I went to the Photo Document and looked through one or more photos to find a suitable photo for a trainer ID on a Trainer Passport. And so, after skimming through the photo, I found the photo I was looking for.

"You OK with the one you chose, yeah?" Asked the professor.

I told him 'yes' and send it to the professor.

"All right then, I'll let you spell out your name for me." Kukui said.

So I started typing up my name on the keyboard to the PC, typing: Adam Jason, and then pressed the 'enter' button.

"So, you go by Adam Jason?" Kukui asked.

I told him 'yes' again.

Then later, my photo has appear on the right corner. "10-4, good buddy!" Prof. Kukui said with excitement. "I'll let everybody out here know you're on your way!" That would be nice, well kinda nice actually. "Adam!" Kukui said, as Rockruff appeared on his shoulder, along with a small bird Pokemon flying in. "Yeah, that's a name that hits you like a Thunderbolt outta the sky! Wow!" He replied with a smile on his face, in which I spotted the tiny bird Pokemon flying away. "Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!" He finished as the bird Pokemon flew in again. And with that, the professor smiled brightly as he waved his hand waving his hand goodbye and anding the video call.

This is getting interesting by the minute. But that's not even the half of it…

"Adam! Come help with these boxes!" I heard my mom calling me.

"Okay mom, I'm coming!" I called back as I got out of my room and help my mom with the boxes.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it, that today me and her moving to the Alola Region. Guess that's part of the reason why Professor Kukui was calling me. So, that's why I was excited to go there. Guess it's my luck today when moving to a new region, plus meeting the professor in the said region will be a real blast for me and my mom. And so… this new chapter of Pokemon Adventures has begun...

* * *

 **Not bad huh? But this is only the beginning. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just a simple reminder. And don't forget to review. Alright, thanks. Thank you for reading and see ya! Ciao!**


	2. Prologue - An Unfortunate Event

**Prologue - An Unfortunate Event**

Somewhere in an unknown building…

It was a quiet and shady place looking like there's nothing around. That is until…

*Pant**Pant**Pant*

Panting sounds were made, and the sounds of feet running on the floor as a running person begins to run. That person happens to be young girl with long, blonde hair wearing a white dress with a white sun hat. Carrying by her side is a large, shoulder arm gym bag of some sort. She was running, running all the way through the halls until she made it to the elevator as it goes up. Inside the bag, it looks like some kind of creature-like Pokemon who looked like it's scared out of its mind inside the bag. Continuing on the escape, the girl continues to run as fast as she can, then she slowly begins to walk, seeing if something or someone won't pop out of no when until suddenly…

Hold it right there!" The girl jumped as she spotted a man in white behind her then runs away as the man give chase, along with another man in white.

She kept on running, running away as fast as she could, running from the two men as possible, trying to escape this facility, until a third man in white appear in front, blocking her path. The blonde girl was trapped with 3 men blocking her from escaping.

Don't move! You're surrounded!" Said the first man.

"There's no chance of running!" Said the 2nd man.

Now, just come quietly and hand over that Pokemon nicely." Said the third man. "You got no where else to run. So, be a good little girl and hand over that Pokemon you got hiding in your bag."

The girl stood by as she watches them comes closer towards her. She holds on to her bag and had her grip tighten to make she doesn't let go of it, until she felt a light shining the bag, she turn to it and saw the Pokemon shining a light from its entire body. The men in white watches as they shielded their eyes from the bright light as it shines the light engulfed not only the Pokemon but also the blonde haired girl as well. The suddenly, a ball of light that surrounds them flew in the air, and flew away out of the building and into the bright and sunny sky, leaving the men grunted in defeat.

There's a lot of mysteries that involves in the world. And many questions are left unanswered.

Like, who was that girl? Who were those men chasing after her? And most importantly, who was that bag that Pokemon that girl was carrying? All these questions will reveal when the time time comes…

A new chapter of the world of Pokemon has begun.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's the prologue of the story. Oh, and just a simple reminder, for those who didn't finished the game or even bought the game, it contains some spoilers of the game, if some of you don't want to read it or haven't finished the game, don't worry about it. It's your chose. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, see whatever works. Okay, thanks for reading! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Alola!

**Sorry about the wait, I was busy doing other fics. But don't forget, I won't forget this, okay? Thanks. Anyway, here's the first chapter of this story. Go on, tell me what you think. Like it. Hate it. I don't care. Just send in your review, okay? Thanks! Ciao!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Welcome to Alola!**

 _Three Months Later…_

Welcome to the Alola Region! A sun shining island region where various creatures known as Pokemon roam around about. The region is filled with a number of four islands where they're in separated waters knowing that these islands are one big region.

But there, in one of those islands, there's an island called the Melemele Island, an island in the north western part of Alola, it is where locations are in this island, and also… the new home of the new trainer that will be living in this region…

In this very island, we found a nearby house at a nearby neighborhood where a young boy was found, playing with a Rockruff. Over by the paddio, we find an elderly woman wearing a plain white shirt with a long, yellow skirt with white padded flowers standing by the paddio, watching the sunshine.

"Ahhh! Can't you just feel that warmth?" Said the woman. "The first day spent under Alola's sun!" she spoke again as she stretched her arms and felt the warmth from the sun to her body. "It's so warm and bright here!" She breathe in, then breathe out as she stops scretching her arms as she spoke again. "But that's enough of that! Time to unpack all these boxes!" She then turns to the Scratch Cat Pokemon, Meowth. "Meowth? Go get Adam for me, would you?"

"Meow?" Meowth spoke as it walks away from the paddio, and head back inside the house.

Walking on two feet, the Meowth slowly went inside the boy's bedroom where it sees most things that were unpacked; a TV, a Wii U, a wall clock, a Pokemon (or Pikachu) doll, a globe and many more, then finally it came across a sleeping boy, laying on the bed, napping. Meowth walked towards him slowly as it approaches the boy, and then with all its might, the Meowth release a powerful "Mwaaawwwrrrrrr!" sound from it.

In the result, the boy's eyes flickered as he slowly get out of bed and greeted Meowth with a pat on the head. Upon his appearance, he's in the age of 11, with the average of 5'3". He has neck length black hair and dark brown pale skin, with slate light brown eyes. In his attire, he has a blue and white striped t-shirt, black and red cargo shorts that lead to blue and cyan shoes. While stretching and yawning at the same time w, the boy, who is known to be the new found trainer Adam Jason, begins to leave the room, after looking around the bedroom of course, and starts to check out of the house, but not before the woman, who happens to be his mother, approaches in front of him.

"Well, aren't you bright and cheerily" His mother said, seeing her son awake. "You were out like a light, weren't you? You ought to be full of energy by now!"

Adam nodded and smiled at her. "Yep. And after that big move we had 3 months ago, I could surely need the energy to exercise." He said.

His mother giggled and nodded as well. "So Adam…" She began. "Are you pumped to meet some Alola Pokemon?"

Adam chuckled. "Of course I am! I mean, who wouldn't be!"

Now it's his mother's turn to chuckle. "That's right! And, of course, I want to hurry up and meet some, too!" She replied. "We're reliving in the Alola region now! The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit!" She stated as she continues talking, "I'm sure the Pokemon living in a place like this must be friendly, right?"

"I hope so." Adam said with a smile.

Then the doorbell rang, causing both Adam, his mother and Meowth to turn their heads to the door. "Was that the doorbell?" Adam's mom asked.

"It could be." Adam answered.

"Then that's got to be Professor Kukui." Said the mother. "Why don't you let him in, Adam."

And with that, Adam walks down to the door, only to see the door was already unlocked and sees an older male person letting himself in.

Upon his appearance, this person here looks like a young, who has dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun and a goatee. He wears a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front. He also wears glasses with teal frame, a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon and some teal shoes with white outline. He also has a grey ring on his ring finger.

Yes, my friends, the man we see before you is the one and only Alola Pokemon Professor, Professor Kukui.

"Hey there, Adam!" Said the professor. "The name's Kukui. Good to meet you, cousin!"

"Heh. It's nice to meet you, Professor." Adam said, kindly.

"Say, you gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out have to Alola!" Kukui said to the boy.

"Uh-huh. You know it!" Adam said in response.

"Hehe. You feelin' any jet lag?" He asked.

"I… don't know what that means but yeah." Adam replied.

"We sure are a long way from Kanto out here in Alola." Kukui said. "It's still daytime out here, yeah!"

Then Adam's mother joins in on the conversation. "Professor Kukui! Yes, we just arrived yesterday." She said.

"Hey there, mom!" Kukui said, greeting her. "I just let myself in. Oh, and call me Kukui, would you?" He told her, then replied, "Welcome to Alola!" to them.

The mother nodded after his greeting then smiled nicely. "Of course," She said, "I still remember seeing you battle the Indigo Gym Leaders back in Kanto all those years ago, you know!" She said in an happy and sweet tone. "I've been in love with Alolan Pokemon ever since, so I finally decided to come here myself!"

"Ha." The professor laughed. "I was supposed to be visiting there to research Kanto Pokemon moves and all." He said in response. "I thought I knew a thing or two about battling, but those Kanto Gym Leaders proved me wrong!" He then turned to Adam. "Hey now, Adam! Let's get a move on to the next town over, cousin! Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon, yeah!"

"Huh?! A Pokemon?!" Said the shocked Adam.

The professor nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"But you mention 'Kahuna'? What is that?" Asked Adam.

"The kahuna who lives in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure their first Pokémon, yeah." Kukui explained. "But don't try taking on the kahuna yourself! The kahunas are crazy-strong Pokémon Trainers. They're unbeatable for folks like me and you!"

"I see…" Adam replied. 'And I bet they're really strong when in the Alola Region, and my guess, they won't be taken in lightly.'

"They'll simply give my boy a Pokémon?" They heard Adam's mom talking as she speaks. "Then those kahunas really are worth meeting!" She then turns to her son. "Hurry and get ready, Adam!" She said eagerly. "Your Bag and hat and things are still in the boxes in your room, I think."

Adam nodded as he clearly remembers where he placed all of his packed stuff.

"And didn't you leave your copy of Adventure Rules on your desk in there, too?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, I did." Adam answered.

"Ooh, I bet you've got a stylin' hat that'll the match mine, yeah?" Kukui said in a cool and decent tone.

And so, Adam walked back to his room as he begins to look around the room to find what he's looking for. Then suddenly, he found a white box with a Poke Ball symbol in the middle. He begins to open it, and then as it opens, he found the items he was looking for: a hat and bag. The hat he's currently putting on now is a black baseball cap with a white Poke Ball like symbol planted on the front, also having a blue brim. And his bag is a large backpack with the colors of black and blue. It has two pockets by the back of the bag and has a Poke Ball symbol on the top of it.

So, getting ready to start the day, Adam got out of his room totally prepare, but only to see Professor Kukui and his mom talking, then started laughing when Meowth joins in.

When

At the moment when he walks in, his mother turned around and spotted him wearing his hat and backpack. "Well, you look ready for anything, now." She said with a smile. "Have a good time out there!"

"I will, mom." Adam nodded.

"I'll be sure to have everything cleaned up and put away by the time you come back with your new Pokemon!" She said in response.

Adam nodded again and reply, "Alright mom."

"Woo, that's a stylin' hat, cousin!" Kukui said, getting their attention.

"Meow!" Meowth meowed.

Afterwards, Adam's mom, along with Meowth, started cleaning while Adam and Professor Kukui started talking to each other.

"Your mom there… She's sure looking forward to you getting your first Pokémon, yeah?" Said the professor.

"Yep, she's seems quite eager on meeting Pokemon in the Alola Region," Adam replied. "So I guess she wants see them when we got here."

"Yeah…" Professor Kukui said. Then, he looks at Adam. "So let's get going to Iki Town! Time for you to get a real nice Pokémon from the island kahuna, oh yeah!"

"Hey now! The heat getting to you? I said we go this way!"

Adam looked at him and smiled as he nodded at him, knowing that he's prepare for the challenge ahead of him.

And with that, Professor Kukui leaves the house, along with Adam following him. Closing the door behind him, Adam looks around the area of Melemele Island. The scenery and atmosphere of this part of the island region are quite astonishing. This part of the island has a couple of things that he helps the environment and culture that contains the region's liking. This regional land maybe big big and surrounded with many greens but it's a big start for Adam, and probably other trainers that lives here. So, after admiring the scenery of the island, Adam begins walk away from the front door and begins to walk down to the town of Iki Town.

But however, once he's out of the house, he noticed that Professor Kukui was gone. Adam has no idea where he run off but he guessed that after watching and admiring the island's surroundings, he didn't noticed that the professor has got to from left to right. But unfortunately, he didn't spot him on the right, so he goes to the left. But, before he did that, a familiar voice came in…

"Hey now! The heat getting to you? I said we go this way!"

Adam turned his head around and saw Professor Kukui wearing at him at a far distance. Adam felt slightly embarrassed that and the face that he didn't see the professor by the opposite direction. Adam then walked towards the professor's direction as he approaches him.

"Now this is more like it, yeah!" Kukui said. Adam nodded in response. "Welcome to paradise, cousin. This is the Alola region! Folks here in Alola get along by living together with Pokemon and working together, too." Adam nodded again in understanding. "After all…" He then smiled brightly as he paused. "You can go anywhere, yeah, as long as you got Pokemon helping you out here. That's why we gotta get you to the kahuna!"

"I see," Adam spoke. "So what are we gonna do once we see this Kahuna?"

"First," Kukui began. "we're off to Iki Town! Come on, it's not far if we cut up here."

"Okay." Adam replied.

And with that, Adam started climbing up the hill road with him.

'Alright, time to see what else that contains this island." He thought to himself

The two continued climbing the small hill, while talking to people, until they came across the list route (or Route 1 as they call it) until Kukui spoke. "So, Adam! You're lovin' Alola already, yeah?"

"You bet. It looks a peaceful have." Adam answered.

"That's what I like to hear!" Kukui replied. "The more you love Alola, the happier I'll be!" Then he continues walking until a young little boy came running in.

"Hey Professor!" Said the young boy.

"Oh yeah! Look there! Looks like an excited Alolan Trainer's come to us!" Kukui said.

"Professor Kukui!" Said the boy. "You've gotta recommend another more for me sometime! Please!"

"Why? You already know which moves you want to use, yeah?" Kukui said. "You come find me next time your Pokemon learns a new move, and then I'll battle you."

The boy nodded. Then the professor walks away as he spots a older girl, with a pokemon by her side, which happens to be a Pikachu as Adam recognize it before catching up yo Kukui, at a patch of grass.

"See that?" The professor said, motiined him towards the two. "If you had a Pokemon with you, you could dive into the tall grass here, yeah, to try to catch some wild Pokemon to add to your team!"

"Oh yeah..." Adam nodded in understanding. He did remember that a trainer can only catch pokemon by battling with his/her own pokemon and catch them with ball-like device called Poke Balls. He knew that when he was back in Kanto.

So, continue walking through this area, Professor Kukui and Adam then approaches two other people that happen to be trainers having a battle with their Alolan Pokemon. "Then Trainers go up against one another in battle with the Pokemon they love!" Kukui continued.

"Come on Yungoos!" Cried the boy, as a small mongoose-like Pokemon hissed ar the other trainer's Pokemon who happens to be a... a Meowth?

Weird as it seems Adam never seen a Meowth that in the Alola Region, which was weird because they were only native to the Kanto Region. But however, something was different about it. As Adam looks at it closer from his distance, he saw something that is different from what he sees. It's fur has a light blue gray color. Instead of brown markings like the original, the tip of its tail, whiskers, digits, and the insides of its ears a whitish-gray shade. And if he looks a little closer, it's whiskers maintain a slight curve compared to regular Meowth's straighter whiskers, and it has silvery eyes.

As they were about to battle, the boy, along with the older boy, spotted Professor Kukui walking by, then took notice on Adam. "Howzit! You're the new kid that just flew in? Let's have a Pokemon battle sometime!" The boy said to him.

Adam nodded, and gave him a thumbs up, which is a sign for a challenge.

"Having a Pokemon gives you a whole new way to communicate with other people, see?" Kukui said.

"I understand it Professor," Adam answered. "People and Pokemon do connect with each other while living in Alola, and they seem quite to one another."

"Yeah." Kukui replied. "Now lets get moving! Iki Town is right over there!" He pointed out as they see the town next over, and they resume walking to town.

* * *

Walking down to their destination, Professor Kukui and Adam made it to Iki Town. Quite a small town here in Melemele Island, but it is a nice place for people and Pokemon to live. Looking over this small town, Adam noticed these house are craved with and they appeared to be ancient. He though that most people would enjoy living in a town like this.

"And we're here! This right here is Iki Town!" Kukui said as he and Adam approach town. He turns to the town hall. "This town is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island." The professer explained. "Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!"

Adam looked at him for a moment, before hearing the name 'Tapu Koko'. From what he reed as far is that this pokemon of Melemele Island was the guardian deity of Alola, Tapu Koko. Not much were known to this pokemon but it's said this pokemon protect this island's inhabitants along with its people and pokemon. It's like a Legendary Pokemon but different.

"Huh? What's goin' on here?" Adam heard Kukui speaking as he spots him looking around. "We were supposed to meet everybody right here, yeah."

Adam then looked around too, as he noticed that not that many people are in town right bow. Where did they go?

"Maybe they're all back on Mahalo Trail." Kukui said, while his arms are crossed. "That's where the ruins of our guardian deity, Tapu Koko, are, yeah…" He then turned to Adam. "Adam! Do me a solid and go find the island kahuna!

"Uh, okay..." Adam said, while sweatdropped.

"I'll wait around here to make sure we don't miss each other." Kukui said.

"Alright, but where can I find the island kahuna?" Adam asked.

"The island kahuna?" He said. "You can't miss him. He looks just like a kahuna!"

Adam sweatdropped again. "Uh... not the answer I was looking for, but okay."

And so with that, he looks around town, asking people from their houses and other sections of the town. But no luck. Once he asked them, they says that they haven't see or heard from the Kakuna in Iki Town. He sighed, knowing that there's no sign of the kakuna at the residetn side of town, so the last place he haven't look is the town hall. So continuing his search he begins to walking up the wooden stairs, until he spotted something that caught his eye.

Far from his destination, there he saw a young girl with long blonde hair wearing a white dress and a white sun hat, holding a lugage bag.

"...Really?" The girl said, as she felt her bag shaking. "You want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there..." And with that, she walks away while going to the mysterious ruins that connects town.

But unknown to him, she was being watched by Adam who was watching her going to the pathway to the ruins.

'Hm...? What's that girl doing?' Adam asked in thought.

But for curiousity, he begins to follow the girl by walking down the pathway ruins of the island. Adam was going deeper, deeper, and deeper to this route where he find same ancient old stone todoms that were in this mysterious route until he stopped and spotted the girl with the blonde hair and the bag. 'Well, I found her, but what I want to know what is doing in an area like this.' Adam though to himself.

But, what he doesn't know is that, when the girl continued walking, unaware of Adam's presence, her bag suddenly shaked and she tries to get a hold of it. "Hey! You can't come out yet! We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you." Said the blonde girl, talking to her bag.

As she disappears, Adam continues moving on forward, trying to catch up to her seeing what she's up to.

* * *

Later...

We see the same young girl suddenly moving fast while on this trail. But however, she wasn't moving at her pace, no, what case her to run is her bag. Almost like the bag has a mind of its own. However, as she tries to get a hold of it, and stops in place, as something popped out of the bag. When stopped, and when that happen, a pokemon appeared out of it. It looked like a strange-looking Pokemon, with a dark purple and blue cloud-like body with yellow eyes and two blue cheeks. Its front and back are black in color and ellipse running down its body.

As it got out and suddenly started floating, the mysterious pokemon floated down as it went down to the bridge.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" The girl pleaded, but unfortunately the pokemon didn't hear her as it continued moving down the bridge until the pokemon spotted something by its sight.

By the air, it spotted 3 known brown bird Pokemon with pink beaks on their faces. They are know to be a flock of Spearows. The little pokemon got scared and crotched down to the bridge while being surrounded by Spearows.

The girl stood there, helpless as she watches the pokemon being by them. She could only hope that someone would help her saved her pokemon.

 _Meanwhile..._

Adam was running down the trail where he assumes that the girl would be there by the end. Then, after all the way to the top, he made it the end. He was later running, but little by little, he begins to recover quick then begins to search for the girl again.

'Alright, now where is she? She couldn't gotten this far.' Adam said in his mind.

Then, after looking, he spotted the person he was looking - the blonde hair girl.

'Found her!' He thought successfully. He then begins to approach her. "Uh, excuse me?" Adam said, getting her attention.

And that did it. The girl slwoly turn her head and saw Adam, standing right behind here. But then, Adam began to the expression on her face and the ways he looking at him it would mean that something's troubling her.

"Ah..." was her response, as she doesn't known what say to him.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked.

"He-Help..." She finally spoken. "Save Nebby!"

"Nebby?" Adam said, as he looks at her with concern.

Then she turned back around as Adam looked in front of her as he saw a strange pokemon on the bridge, being bullied by the flock of Spearows.

"Pe-e-ew!" It cried.

"Those Spearow are attacking it!" The girl said, turning back to Adam. "But...but I'm too afraid to go out there... My legs feel like they might give out..."

Adam looked at her for a moment then looked the pokemon that is being attack by the spearows, then looked at her again. The concern and worried look in her eyes made it clear that this is serious so in his mind he knows what to do...

With determination, he ran past the girl and rushed towards the bridge.

"HEY!" Adam shouted. "You leave that pokemon!"

The Spearow then attention to him as they begin to peck at him. Adam then finally made his way to the small pokemon, despite the bridge wobbly once or twice, and then he shield it as the tiny bird Pokemon continued pecking at him. The Pokemon felt scared, not even being protect by a human boy wouldn't do much good.

"It's g-gon-na be alright," Adam said, continuing to protect the little pokemon. "don't worry about me, I-I'll be o-okay."

The small pokemon begin to feel concern about the boy continue to it from harm. So it needs to do something and quickly. Then, as the pecking party continues, a sudden blue light started to shine as the boy opened one of his eyes and saw where the light was coming from. He saw thw little Pokemon shines a blue light as it unleashed some burst of energy as the Spearows flew away. But as a result, that energy made collaspsed as the two fell. The blonde girl looked horrifed as she watched them fall down in the water. Then suddenly, a streak of lightning has been erupted from the skies, despite the lack of a sudden storm above. The lightning shot towards the bridge, coalescing into a Pokemon that spun around, smacking away all three Spearow, as it came by and swooped in and then, it saved them both from the fall. Finding them to the other side of the destroyed bridge, Adam, the blonde girl and the Pokemon, Nebby, saw the strange creature that saved the two. The Pokemon was orange and blank, with strange yellow wing-like appendages on its arms, which ended in two long black claws. It has small, blue eyes with yellow markings behind them. The lower half of its body is orange with four pointed projections: one short spine on the front and two short spines in the back, with one longer spine between them. These spines resemble a bird's tail feathers. Its thin arms have round, yellow structures encircling its shoulders. On each arm is a shell that appears to be half of a bird mask.

Adam, Nebby and the blonde girl stared in awe as they witnessed the pokemon flying in front of them. Both before they do anything, the Pokemon flew away in a flash.

 _A moment later..._

Adam approaches the blonde haired girl as the pokemon squealed, "Pew!"

"Oh... uh..." The girl looks at him, looking a bit nervously. "Oh, thank goodness!" She said in relief. Then looks at the pokemon. "You tried to use your power again... didn't you?" She said in a stern tone. "Oh, Nebby..."

'Power?' Adam though as he looks at the pokemon, Nebby. Then he suddenly remembered the pokemon used a weird and strange energy from before when the Spearows flew away.

"You know what happened last time you used it." She said. "You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!" That made Nebby feel terrible when hearing that.

"Uh, it's none of my business, but don't you think that was necessary?" Adam said, looking slightly surprised.

The girl looks at him for a minute then looks at Nebby who took notice on it's expression. "No... I shouldn't say that!" She said, looking quite sorry. "I'm sorry, Nebby. I know you were trying to save me that time. And I couldn't even help you in return..."

"Pew!" Nebby squealed as it flew by to her side. But only, it noticed something on the ground.

The girl noticed this, anf from what Nebby was looking, she saw shiny by the ground. "What... What is that?" Said the girl.

With interest on this item, Nebby picked up the item and gave it to the girl. "Pewpew!" Nebby said, handing the item to her.

"A sparkling...stone?" The girl said, seeing this item. "It feels almost warm somehow..."

She then turned to Adam who looked at her back while standing behind her the entire time. "Please, forgive me...' She said. "I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

"O...kay..." Adam said in response with a sweatdrop on the the back of his head. "Who are you?" He asked. Then suddenly, he remembered something. "Are you the Island Kahuna?"

But in her response to his questions she smiled sheepishly and shook her head 'no'. "Hey uh, but the way..." Said the girl. "I think this stone should belong to you."

"Huh?" Before he could ask, the girl handed him the sparkling stone that Nebby found.

Adam took the stone from her hand and place it in his pocket. "Uh..." He then looks at her again. "Please... Don't tell anybody about this... About seeing Nebby..."

"Why not?" Adam asked her.

"It's... it's a secret, OK?" The girl said, looking quite sturring.

Adam looked kinda weirded out already until he replied. "Okay, I won't tell anyone." He muttered.

She smiled and nodded, just as soon as she turns to Nebby. "Come on. Into the bag Nebby." She said, insisted Nebby to get back in the bag.

"Pew..." Nebby said, as it jumped inside back in the bag. It took awhile but the mysterious Pokemon manage to stay put inside the bag this time.

Zipping up slightly, the girl begins to walk away while Adam watches her walking until she stopped for a moment, until he heard her and looked at him again. "Um..." She began. "I'm afraid we might get attacked by wild Pokémon or... or something."

"Well, that won't be a problem because I don't think Pokemon can get us from here." Adam replied.

The girl nodded. "I know its too much to ask it, but... Do you think you could see us back to town?"

Adam thought about it, and then he begins to reply, "Uh, sure, why not!"

The girl nodded as the two begin to return to town together.

* * *

Coming back from the ruins, Adam, along with that the blonde girl, came back to Iki Town from the trail, but only they were greeted by a friendly face, and by friendly face they meant Professor Kukui.

"Hey! Adam!" Kukui called out while waving at him. "Looks like you missed the kahuna, yeah? But you found my assistant, oh yeah!"

"Huh? Assistance?" Adam said in confusion.

The girl looked kinda embarrassed as he face flushed, covering her face with her face with her hat.

The two approaches the professor as he speak to Adam. "Looks like you already met, but just in case, this is my assistant!" He said, pointing to the blonde girl.

"Wha-?! Assistance?!" Adam said, went into a shock expression as he looks at her.

"Oh...um...yes!" The girl said, looking at him. "You can call me Lillie." She introduced herself.

"And, Lillie, this here is Adam. He just moved here to Alola!" Kukui said, introducing adam for him. "Take good care of him!"

"Huh?! What?!" Adam said, blushed by that last part.

The blonde girl, Lillie, nodded at him and started to bow at Adam right after she looks at him with a determined, and yet serious look. "So...you're also one of the professor's acquaintances?" Lillie asked. Adam slightly nodded at her when looking at her. "It'd nice to meet you..."

"Uh, it's likewise." Adam said in response.

Then, they soon heard people talked as everyone in town begin to see what caught in their eyes.

"It's him. He's back!"

"The Kahuna is back! Kakuna Hala has returned!"

"Our guardian's chosen one is back!"

"Only one of the strongest Pokemon user in All Alola, yeah!"

From a far distance, everyone, including Lillie, Professor Kukui and Adam, saw an old man with white hair tied in a ponytail as well as white eyebrows and moustache. He wears a blue shirt under his yellow jacket with flower pattern, a shirt tied in a knot over a red and white fan. He also wears white shorts and white/blue flip-flops. In addition, he has squinty eyes.

"Have I missed something?" Said the old island Kahuna, named Hala.

"Naw, but where'd you go off to, Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here." Kukui answered.

The old man, Hala, approaches him. "I am kahuna of this island, after all." He said. "Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it."

Adam blinked for a moment, then begins to realize that guy is the kahuna. 'So, he's the Kahuna then? Well, atleast I won't have to know who the kahuna was.' He though to himself.

"Sorry, Lillie." Hala spoken, but he's speaking to Lillie. "What were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about..."

"Tapu Koko...?" Adam muttered.

Lillie nodded. "Oh, um... yes, Kahuna Hala..." She said. "Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the Plank Bridge when this boy helped it get away..." She explained.

"Huh? Wha-?" Adam looked at her surprised, not so long when she mentioned Nebby's name.

"But the bridge collapsed," Lillie continued. "and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine... And that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!"

And that got Adam's attention, apparently when hearing the guardan deity and Tapu Koko, he must've remembered seeing the Pokemon that that he read from the book. So the Pokemon that Adam read from the guidebook was the guardian deity of Melemele Island, Tapu Koko.

"Woo! That's something you don't hear every day!" Kukui said with impressment.

"Ho!" Hala replied. "Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you." He then turned Kukui. "Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young boy with a Pokémon of his own. We'll make a fine Trainer out of him!" Then looks at Adam, as he approaches him. "I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island." He greeted him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Adam Jason." Adam introduce himself, offering a handshake in which he he did.

"Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming." He told him. "I'm glad we got the chance to meet today."

"Oh, uh, thanks Hala." Adam said, thanking him.

"Your welcome, child," Hala replied. "Now then..." He then turned to the Pokemon battle stage platform. "Come, my Pokémon! Let's have a look at you!" The Kahuna called out, tossing the three balls into the air and releasing three Pokémon onto the stage.

"First is the Grass-type Pokemon, Rowlet!" Hala explained, gesturing towards the small brown and white owl with a bow tie-like leaf on its chest.

"Koo!" It cried as it moved its tiny feet around moved its head counter clockwise.

Adam sweatdropped. 'Well… it does look like an owl, but kinda different from a Hoothoot or a Noctowl.' He thought to himself.

"Next is the Fire-type Pokemon, Litten!" Hala continued, indicating the rather bored black and red cat.

"Mrowr..." The black cat meowed.

Adam begins to see some interest on the Litten. 'Hm... that's one fine looking cat. I wonder if it's litterbox train.' He thought.

"And last is the Water-type Pokémon, Popplio!" Hala concluded, as the blue seal-like Pokémon with an adorable pink nose.

"Bwark?" It barked as it bounce with its flippers.

'Hm...' Adam looks at it. 'Well, it's cute, but it looks like this pokemon belongs to a circus...' He thought to himself.

"Now then" Hala said. "Which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?"

"Hm…" Adam was thinking while looking at the Pokemon who are staring him back. He looks at the Rowlet who suddenly rotates its head, then at Litten whose technically grooming itself, and then at Popolio, who seems to be creating a bubble of water from its nose, until it popped right into his face. 'Hm… which one to choose?" He asked himself in his mind. Then he went back to Litten. He roughly begin to thought himself. 'Hm… these Pokemon are kinda cool… but one of them has a special property to the others, so…' That's where he made a good decision. "I chose Litten!" He said, pointing his finger to the black cat pokemon.

"Hm? Will you choose the Fire Type Pokemon, Litten?" Hala asked.

"Yep." Adam nodded.

"Hm… that's an excellent choice," Hala replied. "But however, only when you have both chosen each other can you truly call each other partners."

"Meaning?" Adam asked.

"He means that the pokemon needs to know if it's worth to be your partner or not." Lillie informed him.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'm in!" Adam said, happily.

Hala chuckled. "Figures you might say," he said as he recalls the two other pokemon back back to their Pokeballs.

Then as everything is set, we see Adam standing on the platform with Litten stood there staring at. Hala, Kukui and Lillie were standing by the outside of the stage as they watched them to see who's worthy of whom.

"So let us see if little Litten there also decides to choose you!" Hala announced.

Adam placed his hands to his kneels and looks at Litten with concern and yet curious look on his face. The black cat Pokemon looked at Adam as it was staring at him with some curiosity…

"Mrr…" It meowed.

Everyone (by that I mean Professor Kukui and Lillie) watches this as Kukui nodded at this moment.

The Litten then begin to run over to Adam, then as it approaches him. Then all of a sudden…

It was smiling…

...smiling happily at Adam!

This got Kukui and Lillie surprised when this happened.

And with that, Adam gently picked Litten in his arms.

"Mrawr!" It meowed happily meaning that it's worthy of being Adam's new partner, after sniffing at your curiously.

"Well, what did ya know? It accepted me." Adam said, while holding Litten in his arms.

"Ho! So little Litten has accepted you as well, Adam!"` Hala said, as he, Kukui and Lillie joined in.

"Having accepted one another, you'll surely be friends for life!" Kukui said.

"Yeah…" Adam said, looking quite happy when holding his new Pokemon partner in his arms.

"Uh…" They heard Lillie beginning to speak to Litten still in Adam's arms. "It's nice to meet you, Litten! My name's Lillie!" She said, greeting it.

"Pew!" A familiar cry was made as he and Litten spotted Nebby who came out of the bag all of a sudden.

"Huh? Where did you come from?" Adam said, surprised.

"Huh?" Lillie looks and found Nebby near her side and out of the bag. "Oh! When did you get out again?" She said. "I know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe from any harm, but you should still stay in the bag and out of sight. It's safer that way." Then she turned to Adam. "I think you chose a wonderful Pokémon. Please take very good care of it."

"I will! Thanks, Lille!" Adam replied.

"That's it, Adam!" Professor Kukui said, joining in. "Now that you've got a Pokémon, you're a real Pokemon Trainer, yeah! And here's a lovely gift from me to help make it special, cousin." He then handed him a big red touch pad-like device.

"What's this?" Adam asked.

"It's a Pokedex." Kukui answered.

"Huh? Really?" Adam said in surprise.

"A Pokedex is a real high-tech kinda tool, yeah, that can automatically record facts about any Pokemon that you meet." Prof. Kukui explained. "Your new partner Litten is already registered, oh yeah, so check it out!" And this time, it looks like a small booklet that is in the same size of his palm. "And this is a Trainer Passport that I had put together for you."

"Wow, my Passport… thanks Professor." Adam said, as he puts away the Trainer Passport and Pokedex in his backpack.

The professor nodded, giving him a sign of 'your welcome'. "Now why don't you go introduce your new friend to your mom, Adam?" Kukui suggested.

Adam nodded, as he, along with Litten who was set down by its trainer for placing his stuff away, races down to the town's exit. But however, as he and Litten were about Iki Town, they spotted not one, but two kids approaching the entrance of town.

The first one was a dark-skinned boy, with black hair, which is tied into a short ponytail with an orange band. He's wearing a black shirt, orange floral shorts, orange shoes and backpack.

And the other was a young girl with shorter, golden yellow hair that is covered with a red toque (which has a flower-like top) sitting on her hair that surrounds her pale face. She has slate grey eyes. She has a loose light yellow t-shirt with light pink and goldenrod flora patterns spread across it, along with very small green shorts, and finally wearing red and black shoes with large yellow laces.

"Aw come on Luna, don't be like that." The green haired kid said. "I mean, I've won't have found you if I find out that you moved here."

"True. But if feels kinda weird if there's someone else moved here besides me." The blonde girl, Luna, said, muttering.

"Hey, we won't know if we try." Said the boy.

Then they suddenly noticed Adam standing near them as they approach him. They stood their ground for a next couple of seconds while Luna took a very long time to look at him until the green haired kid broke the silence.

"Hey! You and me! Let's have a Pokémon battle!" He exclaimed happily.

"Huh?" was Adam's response.

"Hau, what are you-" Luna began to speak until…

"Dahahaha! Where's the fire, boy?" A familiar voice came in as the 3 trainers as they spotted Kahuna Hala, Professor Kukui and Lillie walked over to where Adam standing, "and what kind of a Pokémon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?" Said the Kahuna.

The boy then smiled and placed his arms by his head. "Fair enough. Then I'm Hau. And my partner's Rowlet!"

"Nice to meet you Hau…" Adam said, weirdly when meeting with him. Then he turn to the girl next to him. "And you are?" He asked.

"Oh! Uh, my name's Luna. And my partner is Popplio." Luna said to him. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Adam said with a smile.

"Your Litten looks really cool, too!" Hau said, chirped in.

"Eh… thanks, I could say the same for you two and your Pokemon!" Adam said, rubbing his back side of his head.

"Yeah! So let's battle!" Hau said with excitement. "I couldn't wait for you to find your way to Iki Town, so I've been all over looking for you!"

Luna then gave him a stern look. "No you didn't, you were wondering all over the place and got side tracked by searching and seeing other Pokemon." She said.

"Well… a trainer has to have somethings in his mind, right?" He said, sheepishly. Luna sighed.

Adam then sweatdropped. Then he heard Lillie speaking. "Um…" She said with hesitation. "I don't really like to see Pokémon battles where Pokémon can get hurt… but I'll watch for you." She admitted, looking mostly at Adam with a forced smile.

"No problem. Doesn't bother me." He said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah, your first battle already! Just have your Pokémon dish out some moves and see who wins. Woo!" Said the professor.

"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here. I expect a no-holds-barred battle from the both of you!" Hala said, which made Adam jolted.

"...Wait, grandson?!" Adam jumped back to look at Hala and Hau from side to side and sure enough he saw a resemblance. 'Huh? Now that he's mentions it, those two do look alike.' He thought to himself.

"Indeed, he is my grandson," Hala said to him. "But however, a Trainer's might isn't in his blood but in the bound between him and his Pokemon!" He stated, giving Adam some advice then slapped Hau on his back. "But I do expect a No-Hold-Bar fight from you both!"

"Yeah! So you will Battle me, right? I know you will! Right!?" Hau said, eagerly as he's waiting for Adam to start things off while doing some arm stretches.

Adam started to sweatdrop. "Uh, um. Sure. Whatever, you say." He said, simply. "I maybe a native to this region, but I'm pretty smart when it comes to battles."

"Alright! This is gonna be great." Hau said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Very well, then! Let the Pokemon battle begin!" Hala announced the battle's start by raising an arm up high and brought it down quickly.

* * *

 **Rival Battle**

 **Adam Vs Hau**

 **Theme - Pokemon Sun & Moon - Hau Battle Music**

"Let's get to it, Rowlet!" Hau tossed his Pokeball high and out popped Rowlet, flying on the ground.

"Alright, Litten, let's go!" Adam said as he sends in his Litten.

"Mrow!" It cried as he jumps into battle.

Rowlet and Litten stared each other down. 'Hm. Litten's got the advantage because he's a Fire-type while Rowlet's a Grass-type, not to mention a Flying-type, so I have to make the first move.' He then begins to attack. "Okay! Litten, use Scratch!" He commanded.

Litten hissed, before leaping forward as he brings out his claws and coming down on Rowlet.

"Quick, Rowlet, dodge it!" Hau ordered and Rowlet obeyed moving to the left, letting Litten crash down on the ground. "Now! Use Tackle!" Rowlet then flies towards the opponent and then begins kick the opponent with one of its legs.

"Litten, get back!" Adam ordered as he quickly made the black cat pokemon get away with his quick reflexes to dodge the tackle attack from Rowlet.

"Hah! Nice moves Adam, but we aren't letting you two go! Rowlet, use Leafage!" Hau commanded.

"Row!" Rowlet then releases multiple glowing green leaves from his body.

'Okay, this is new…' He thought to himself. "Litten, dodge and use Ember!" He then commanded Litten as the cat pokemon dodged the grass-type attack and shot a burst of flame at Rowlet.

"Rrow!" Rowlet was knocked out of attacking and landed face first at Hau's feet. "Whoa, hehe, not bad!" Hau cheered after Litten's counter attack.

"Thanks! Now Litten finish it with Scratch!" Adam said, as his Litten leaped after Rowlet.

"Oh no, you don't Rowlet, use Leafage again!" Hau called out to Rowlet just as Litten was about to hit it when suddenly Rowlet dodged again, shooting a spray of glowing leaves again. Litten took them, hissing. But suddenly, the leaves begins to surround Litten in a spiral in somewhat of a tornado-like fashion around the pokemon.

"Okay, that one is new." Adam said, seeing this. Then he noticed that Rowlet wasn't there. 'Huh? Rowlet's gone, Where did it go?' He said in his mind, before looking for the little owl pokemon.

But, it wasn't long until Hau started smirking. "Now Rowlet, use Tackle!" He commanded.

Inside the spiraling leaf tornado, Rowlet secretly appeared behind Litten, and used a pounding tackle. Litten was knocked back, now downright seething.

"Oh no!" Adam said in shock.

"Hehehe. I got ya now. That's my boy, Rowlet for ya!" Hau said with a smile on his face.

Adam grunted. 'Great, now I'm trouble and Litten is down to his last life, what am I gonna do?' He thought to himself. Then he got an idea. 'Wait a minute… there's one more move I haven't use yet.'

"Hey, what's the matter?" Hau said, questioning him. "Don't tell me you're giving up already?"

"Hehehe. No, I'm just getting started." Adam chuckled as he smiles.

"Hehe. Fine by me." Hau chuckled as he smiles also.

"Alright, Litten use Ember!" Adam ordered as Litten fires another Ember attack.

"Rowlet, blow it away!" Hau called out as Rowlet spread its wings, creating a form of gust to blow Litten back, dissipating the Ember.

"Clever move." Said Adam.

"Hm. Now, finish it off with Tackle!" Commanded Hau as Rowlet performed one last tackle.

This got Adam's eye sparkled. 'Gotcha!' He smirked. "Now Litten, use Growl!"

"ROWR!" Litten then suddenly opens its mouth and lets out a loud, piercing meow at Rowlet.

"Wait, wha-?" Hau looked surprised.

"Hehehe. Looks like I got you, where I want you! Use Ember!" Adam called out as Litten fired his Ember attack again, taking hit from Rowlet.

"Ack! Rowlet!" Hau said, looking shock.

"Heh. Now, I got you! Finish this with Scratch!" Adam called out as Litten jumps in and scratches Rowlet, knocking him down by Hau's feet.

 **Winner: Adam**

"Haha! We did it! Litten we won!" Adam cheered as he lifted Litten up high.

"Rowr!" Litten said, begins to lick his cheek happily, accepting Adam's love.

 ***Litten gain some Exp. points and affection.***

"Hooo-wah! Looks like we lost it!" Hau cheered after returning Rowlet to his Pokeball and rubbed the back his head. "That was cool a battle but, oh well, rules are rules." He added digging around in one his pockets and found 100 Pokedollar coin that he flicked over to Adam. "Sorry it couldn't be a bigger prize."

* * *

"But hoo-ee! That battle gave me chicken skin!" Hau yelled, jumping up and down after the battle even though he lost. "Adam, Right? Your Litten was awesome! Now that settles it I'm going all out tomorrow!"

"Thanks! Your Rowlet was pretty good too!" Adam said, cracked a big smile happy to see that Hau wasn't a sore loser or anything like that. "But what about tomorrow?" He asked after putting Litten down, when he did a sparkling light came from his bag.

"Hm? Adam...would you be so kind as to give me a look at whatever's making that light?" Hala asked curiously, stepping forward after noticing the light.

"Huh? O-oh, uh, sure." Adam reached around into his bag and gave Hala the stone.

The Kahuna inspected the stone closely. "Could it be...?"

Luna of course noticed it. "What is that?" She asked, but no response.

"Tutu, isn't that..." Hau was about to say something but stopped.

Hala nodded while still looking at the stone. "You were rescued by Tapu Koko on the bridge, isn't that what I heard, Adam?"

Luna gasped, and looked at him in shock. "Tapu Koko?! As in Melemele Island's guardian deity?! You SAW it?!" She asked.

"Y-Yea," Adam nodded at her, then looks at the Kahuna. "That Tapu Koko whatever call iy saved me and Nebby from a flock of Spearow and then the bridge broke down. Then Nebby and Lillie found that stone after it flew off somewhere." he explains, looking over to Lillie who was talking with Kukui.

"So it even desired to give you a stone..." Hala started, then put a hand to Adam's shoulder. "...Perhaps you are in Alola, Adam, because this is where you are meant to be, allow me to borrow this stone for now."

"Huh? Where I'm meant to be? What is that even mean?" Adam said, now bummed out. He is already left in confused by that statement for his own 11 year old mind to understand but pushed it aside for now. "And also yes, you can keep the stone. It's better for you having it then me, you know."

"Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening." Hala promised after putting the stone away. "It seems you have the makings of a fine Trainer. You must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow night!"

"Festival?" Adam asked.

"It's a big event here in Melemele Island, held Iki Town." Luna answered as she explains. "Trainers like you, me and Hau are taking part of this event too."

"Oh, is that so? So that's why you were so hyped about, isn't it Hau?" Adam looked to Hau and he nodded quickly. "Then me and Litten will definitely be there, right Litten!?"

"Meow!" Litten meowed loudly ready for anything he and Adam would have to go through together.

"Whoa! Take it easy you two." Kukui came up to the others after finishing his talk with Lillie. "First, I have to make sure you guys get back home safe tonight, though, Adam, I don't think Litten's up for another battle after that last one." Then looked back at Lillie. "You two should come with us too, yeah. Wouldn't want to lose you twice in one day, you or that precious Pokemon of yours!"

"Yes...I will keep an eye on…" Lillie started but Adam stared something behind her. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Uh… Lillie?" Adam said, pointing behind her.

"Pew!" Hearing that familiar cry, Lillie quickly turned around and saw Nebby was trying to make a run of it but turned around to look all helpless.

"Oh, you! Would you not try to escape the very moment that you were told not to wander off!" She lectured the fluff ball like before.

"Well, I guess happens a lot." Adam joked, slightly. Soon everyone, except Lillie, started to laugh

Later, everyone begins to leave, well except for Kukui, Lillie and Adam. "So… Nebby does this a lot?" Adam said, picking up Nebby in his arms.

"Yeah, no matter what I do, Nebby keeps coming out of the bag whenever we go." Lillie said in response.

"Oh, I see…" Adam said, released Nebby from his arms as it came happily into his surprising Lillie. "Say, if you want, how about we keep an eye on them together, you know."

"Oh...yes, I know." Lillie nodded in answer at Adam's statement then she put a hand into her bag and pulled out a case. "Oh, and here. This Refresh set is for you, it's full of different tools you can use after a battle to clean up your Pokemon or take care of any statue effects they might have gotten and you can feed them Pokebeans." She explained thoroughly, then pull out a brush and a Red Pokebean as an example.

"Mrow!" Litten jumps in scarfed down the Pokebean in one gulp then cleaned his lips with a look of content on his face.

"Well, looks like Litten's going to like it." Adam bent down to give Litten a pat and found a place of the Refresh Set in his bag then began the walk back home with Kukui and Lillie.

Meanwhile, back to Adam's home on Route 1…

"I'm home, Mom!"

"Welcome back, Adam!" His mother (A/N: You know what I'm just gonna call Helen.), Helen, greeted her son as soon as he opened the door. "So! What kind of Pokemon did you pick out? Come on don't keep me waiting, you know?"

"Mraw!" Litten came in, making his presence known to the house by jumping out from behind Adam.

"What the-? Litten! I thought I told to wait outside until I said so!" Adam groaned, he was planning on give his mom a big surprise but it went downhill pretty fast.

"Oh, I think I'm falling in love!" Helen came running up to Litten with hearts in her eyes. "So why did you choose this sweetheart?" She asked after swooping Litten up into a lovely hug.

Adam was now bit reluctant to answer that one seeing as how things went at first. "I-I guess he looks cool." He said, after thinking it over.

"Oh really? Well, I think it's cute and cool." His mother said in response. "Say Litten, were you real nice to my son? Wasn't he amazingly cool?"

"Aw Mom!" Adam gestured in annoyance.

Litten jumped out of Helen's arm and was narrowly caught by Adam. "Mrow." He called over to Litten then rubbed his cheek to Adam. "Mraw!" Continuing to meow, he seemed to be telling Helen something before falling into Adam's arm.

"Aw, how cute." She said with a hand under her chin. "I never knew you were so easy to please, Adam, and such a charmer just like your father~!" She teased while remembering her younger days.

"Aw Mom! Stop it!" Adam begged in embarrassment by her words and then there was Litten still all his arms. _'This day is getting too much for me.'_

"The two of you look good together..." Helen stopped her teasing for and took a moment to stare at Adam and Litten then smiled to herself. "It makes me happier just from looking at the pair of you!"

"Mrrow?" Meowth also wanted to greet Litten coming up to Adam legs.

"Mraw?" Litten looked down at Meowth and wiggled out Adam's hold. "Rawrf!" He sniffed Meowth then suddenly the two went off to play with each other becoming fast friends.

 _An hour later…_

After getting Litten and Meowth away from each other, Adam, in his pajamas, was on his desk writing inside his journal about the night's events with Litten somewhere on the bed. "There… that should do it." He yawned.

Getting out of his desk, he begins to go to his bed, starting to set in on him and was about to set the journal down when he felt something round and furry under the covers. "What is it, Litten?" He lifted the covers up to find only Litten curling up into a ball on his chest ready to sleep but paused to look up at his Trainer waiting to to see if he could stay. "Okay, fine you can use me as a pillow, cause I need you to be at tip top shape tomorrow, ok-"

"Mraw?" Litten looked at Adam's now sleeping face before nodding off herself.

After a long, overly eventful first night in Alola both Trainer and Pokemon lay down to rest, imagining what adventures they will have together will have to til next time...


End file.
